


Love is magic

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abusive partner in later chapters, F/M, Lucy and Gray are married briefly, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, More tags will be added as the story goes, Slow Burn, Witch AU, eventual Gratsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Loosely based off of the movie practical magic.Gray and Lyon are witches.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

For two hundred years the Fullbuster Family has been blamed for everything thing that has ever gone wrong in the small town of Magnolia. You see the Fullbuster family was not your typical family. They were from a very old and distinct line of witches.   
They had wonderful gifts, they could make flowers grow instantly, conjure up a storm and brew potions for any illness. But the Fullbuster family was also cursed. You see should anyone ever fall in love with a Fullbuster , they would be met with an early death.  
The curse had stemmed from an ancestor who had been banished to Magnolia, she had waited for her lover to come for her and their unborn child, but alas he never did.   
In a moment of sadness, she had cast a spell on herself so that she wouldn't ever fall in love again. But as her bitterness grew, so did the spell, it manifested into a curse one that still after two hundred years ruined countless Fullbuster lives.   
Gray and Lyon Fullbuster had lost their mother due to the curse, and later their father had died of a broken heart as well.  
So they had gone to live with their aunt Ur and older cousin Ultear.  
Ur was kind, but stern she taught the boys magic and how to control it. Ultear loved brewing up potions, and creating new spells.  
It was hard having lost both their parents but Gray and Lyon were there for each other trough thick and thin.   
But growing up in a town were everyone thought you were different was hard. The other children had taken to yelling and throwing rocks at Gray and Lyon whenever they saw them. Chanting things like witch witch you're a witch” while shoving at the boys.  
Ultear always tried to cheer them up, baking sweets or reading them stories. However, Ur was the one who encouraged them to never stop being themselves.” Your magic is a gift, don't let what they say get to you your just a bit different from the other children”.

For a time Gray believed her. But fate had a way of throwing you off guard. One night as they were practicing some spells and eating some brownies' courtesy of Ultear, there was a loud knock on the back door.  
“You two stay here and keep practicing” Ur made her way towards the green house to get a white dove, while Ultear grabbed the grimoire from the shelf.   
There was a woman, she looked thin and tired shaking as she spoke about a man that she had fallen in love with and that she wanted a love spell cast on him.  
“I love him, he has to leave his wife I want him to be mine” she looked deranged as she spoke, pulling out a photo of the man.  
“Are you sure maybe someone better suited will come along? “ Ultear tried reasoning with the woman but sighed in defeat once the woman loudly exclaimed that this is what she wanted most in the world.  
You’re had returned with the dove, pulling out a long needle and handing it to the woman. Pierce its heart and the man you yearn for will be yours. Ur looked at the woman with distaste, but it was clear that the woman would not change her mind.  
“I want him to love so much he can't handle it” she pierces the dove's heart, and the air fills with static. Gray clutches onto Lyons arm I hope I never fall in love Please I don't want to fall in love. Gray's trebling as he speaks. Lyon however, mumbles about how cannot wait to fall in love.

As she leaves Ur quickly casts an incantation. “To ward of that one's madness”.  
They continue with spell practice, but the whole time a feeling of unease settles in the pit of Gray's stomach.  
That night he goes to the greenhouse, mumbling an incantation, while picking flowers.” What are you doing?” It's Lyon he looks sleepy rubbing his eyes as he makes his way over to Gray.   
“Summoning up a true love spell” Gray looks confident as he speaks writing something in his grimoire. “But I thought you said you didn't want to fall in love? “ Lyon looks confused. But Gray smiles I'm conjuring up someone that won't ever exist that way I will never fall in love”.  
“They will have green eyes, and be marvelously kind” Gray picks various petals from the flowers green leaf's for the eyes and rose petals for kindness. “They will have a fierce devotion to the people they love, and they will love snowflakes.” Lyon watches as Gray continues.” They will also hear me call for them and be able to understand me without having to say anything at all. Once satisfied Grayvpicks up the bowl and goes outside, Lyon trails behind him.As Gray holds up the wooden bowl the petals slowly start to swirl until they drift away into the night. Now he won't ever fall inlove and his heart will never be broken...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for character death

"Come now Gray you need to go out,you can't stay cooped up inside all day." Ultear sounded desperate she knew Gray didn't like going out and socializing,but he had been staying inside for months now, only ever going out when Ultear and her mother went into town and even then Ur had to drag him out by the ear. The two women would bring him with them trying to get him out of his shell, but Gray was stubborn keeping to himself and never talking much. He took to glaring at anyone in his way or when people were being too loud. Ever since Lyon left Gray had been even quieter, he barely practiced magic anymore, and his overall mood had been affecting his surroundings.

He needs to get out of this stump, he's been withdrawing more and more"  
Ur and Ultear looked at Gray surrounded by wilting flowers in the green house. His magic has been going haywire with each passing day. His magic was causing the flowers and other flora to wilt whenever he went into the greenhouse and the birds that were always chirping loudly outside were quiet when he went outside.He needed to get out and cheer up before he killed off all Ultear's prized roses.

Going into town was always a gamble with the townspeople, the Fullbuster family didn't exactly hide their magic, so the townspeople either kept their distance hiding away from the witches. Or spewed a bunch of nonsense about being hexed by Ur or hearing strange voices when they were close to Gray.  
" Gray come on, you're never going to find someone if you keep glaring at every living thing like that !" Ur only wanted the best for her nephew. But unfortunately he refused to listen to his aunt. Walking away from his cousin and aunt Gray made his way towards a fruit stand. He reached out to grab one of the bright red fruits, just as a blond haired woman reached out for the same apple,the moment their hands made contact, something warm and comforting filled his being. Looking up his eyes were met with warm pools of choca. The woman blushed and quietly pulled her hand away from the apple. Looking down and mumbling out an apology Gray couldn't help but smile at the woman,"Hey no worries here" Gray's voice was comforting grabbing the apple and paying for it he offered it to the girl." Oh thank you!" The girl was beaming at him with no sign of the usual hesitance or loathing that other people would have regarded him with.  
"I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you…"  
"Gray,and it's nice to meet you too."

After that the two were inseparable, Gray was happier than he had been in years. Lucy was a kind girl who never listened to what the other people had to say about Gray and his family. They had been dating for two years when they had gotten married. Gray had hoped that Lyon would make it but he hadn't heard from his brother for nearly a year. Lucy had met Lyon only once,they had gotten along fairly well, but then after the visit Lyon stopped calling, only writing to Gray every few months.  
A year after their marriage Gray and Lucy welcomed their first daughter she looked exactly like Lucy but had her fathers dark hair, Lilian was energetic and always tried making friends with the other children her age, but children could be cruel so the three year old kept busy with helping her dad in the garden or making dolls with her mom.  
She was lonely for a time until she turned five and she had her own little sister. Riley was a quiet child with golden locks and her father's stormy eyes. As the girls grew Gray couldn't help but see the similarities between his daughters and him and Lyon. Gray had sent Lyon pictures and tried to keep his brother updated on the growing girls. But it had been years since he had last seen his brother,the only way he knew Lyon was even alive was when he felt the scar on his palm ache,the slight sting was ever present,it filled Gray with a sense of relief to know his brother was alive.

Lucy and the girls always cheered him up whenever he felt down,they were his happiness his everything and he would love them forever...  
But fate was a cruel thing, as soon as the deathwatch beetle began tapping Gray feared his time with Lucy was coming close to an end.  
He tried keeping her safe insisted he go with her to the market or when she went to pick up the girls. The beetles insistent tapping soon came to a sudden halt, Gray breathed a sigh of relief she was safe he thought. The curse wasn't real she was safe....

Lucy was out buying fresh produce from the farmers market this was the first time in months that she went alone. She was on her way home greeting the people she passed by everything was quiet and peaceful she would make dinner and she and the girls and Gray would play some card games before bed.One moment she was walking and the next she was on the ground in pain. People all around her were screaming until there was nothing.

Gray felt it,he felt her dying her agony and pain until he didn't feel anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading as always comments are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is probably going to be a multi chapter story. As always comments are appreciated.


End file.
